His Christmas List
by victory.x
Summary: Hermione Granger helps Draco Malfoy enjoy a real Christmas with a list of Christmassy things to do, while planning for a Christmas Ball. New chapter is posted every day till Christmas, when the last chapter will be posted. Posting schedule follows the 12-Days-Of-Christmas theme. Keywords are: fun, fluffy, and sweet.
1. Choosing A Tree

**A/N: I** _ **told**_ **you guys I was going to write a Dramione Christmas story! And it's in the twelve days, like I said. The last chapter will be posted on Christmas. Stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's. I only own the plot, and even that is so highly predictable that I may not own it at all.**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER ONE: CHOOSING A TREE.

"Merlin, why does it have to be so _cold_?" Draco Malfoy grumbled as he trudged through the snow. Hermione Granger walked in front of him, ignoring his complaints. All she'd heard during the entire evening was the winter wind and Malfoy's mutterings.

"Granger," he groaned.

" _What_?" said Hermione, turning around to face him. Her hair whipped around her face, and her cheeks were pink with cold.

"I said, _why can't we just Apparate_?"

Hermione frowned at him. "We Apparated half the way, Malfoy! We _just_ got here, and I think we could do with a little snow and cold." She sniffed importantly, turned back around, and continued.

Draco felt like setting her hair on fire, but he didn't.

"And anyway, it's only the Forbidden Forest. We could've walked from the grounds to here, honestly."

"Why's it called the Forbidden Forest if it's not forbidden?" Draco growled grumpily, walking a little faster to catch up with her. "Whoever named it should get a smack in the face."

"And I'm sure that you'll give Rowena Ravenclaw a smack in the face." said Hermione, only because she wanted Draco to know that she knew who named the forest.

"Merlin, why do you _know_ that?"

She smirked smugly.

"Granger, that's not something to be proud of."

"And I suppose _you're_ proud of Quidditch and how many girls you've slept with."

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, calm down there, Granger. Jealous?"

"You wish." Hermione spat. "Hurry up. It's getting late."

"Granger, this was _your_ idea."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just sayi—"

"Shut up! I wish to hear your voice no longer."

" _Granger—_ "

"The Queen has spoken!"

"Granger, I don't even know what you're saying anymore."

"Ah! We're here." said Hermione abruptly, stopping.

Draco squinted. "How can you _tell_?"

"Trees are different." Hermione explained shortly. "You choose one, I'll choose one, and then we can vote on it."

"Well, that's stupid. You're obviously going to vote for yours—"

" _Fine!_ " yelled Hermione. " _I'll_ choose one."

So she did. It was a small, dark-green evergreen, with glistening needles. "I think this one is pretty," she announced.

"It's fat." said Draco flatly. "I'm not taking a _fat_ tree."

"You choose one then!" Hermione shouted. "One that's muscular!"

He shot her a dirty look and thoughtfully pondered the trees.

"That one's quite nice." he said, pointing at a slim, tall-ish tree.

"It's thin," Hermione spat.

"It's attractive." Draco corrected. "Learn from it."

She glared at him, but looked the tree over. Unfortunately, it _was_ rather nice. "Okay," she said gruffly. "Now all we need to do is lug it back inside."

"Lug?" repeated Draco in disgust. "What a terrible word. I'm thinking more like, _we_ Apparate, then we _Accio_ it from the forest."

"What if it hit someone?"

"They'd duck."

Hermione tried to take deep breaths. "Okay. We are going to levitate it above us, and carry it inside. Sound good?"

Draco frowned at her. "Do you know _how_ cold I am?"

"No." replied Hermione shortly. "And I neither want to nor care. Do you want to do the spell, or me?"

"You. I'd probably mess it up."

That _could_ have been a compliment, but Hermione didn't dwell on it.

When she pulled out her wand from her pocket however, she gasped. "Well," said Draco unhelpfully.

He pulled out his own wand, and then shrieked. "Granger, what have you _done_?!"

The wands were frozen solid. "I didn't even know wands could _do_ that!" said Draco, hyperventilating.

" _Now_ what are we supposed to do?" said Hermione, flopping down on a rock.

"I'd thought it be obvious," Draco said, glaring at her. "We run as fast as we can to the castle and go to bed."

"We wouldn't have the tree!"

"Who _cares_?" Draco roared. "My _ass_ has probably frozen in the span of time we've been here!"

"If we're going back to the castle with hypothermia, might as well have the tree." said Hermione stubbornly.

"You," said Draco, pointing a finger in her face. "are too dedicated to your job."

Draco and Hermione were Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School, eighth year. Really, it was their ninth, because of the war, but they were kindly allowed to enter back to school with the majority of their class, including Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were made their own grade and rooms, and were terribly spoiled by Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione and Draco had been giving the task of organizing a Christmas ball, and so far, it wasn't going so well.

Draco Malfoy had never really had a real Christmas, and because of this, Hermione was determined to give him one. It was much harder than she had expected, so she had made a list:

 _1\. Choose a tree._

 _2\. Buy Christmas decorations_.

 _3\. Make Christmas invitations._

 _4\. Listen to Christmas music._

 _5\. Ice skating._

 _6\. Snowman._

 _7\. Gingerbread house building._

 _8\. Hot chocolate and Christmas stories._

 _9\. Christmas shopping._

 _10\. Baking._

 _11\. Christmas movie marathon._

 _12\. Attend a Christmas ball._

Now, Hermione hadn't done the last one either. She had nicely told Draco that it was going to be an adventure for her too, to which Draco had rudely responded that the adventure could go do something that was bodily impossible for the adventure to do.

Anyway, the two of them had hefted the tree on their shoulders, and Hermione was secretly glad that they hadn't chosen the "fat" tree.

Soon they were dragging it across the snow.

"It stabbed me!"

Hermione ignored him.

Soon, they had reached the door of Hogwarts castle, Hermione panting. Draco had given up halfway and had flopped down on the snow, grabbing the top of the tree. She had dragged both him and the tree all the way to the school.

At the moment, he was singing funeral songs to himself, mostly ones that he had made up, to the tune of some Weird Sisters song.

Hermione banged on the door, and it opened, and she pulled the tree and the boy inside the Great Hall. Thankfully, no one was inside, or else both her and Draco's reputations would've been killed with a few well-thought-out words.

Finally, she reached the end of the hall, opening the far door to the ballroom. She pulled the tree inside and flopped down next to Draco, both of them trailing mud and snow and ice all the way down the Hall's stone floor. They were both covered with dirt and soaked with melted snow.

"Hello," said Draco pleasantly, and she hit him in the face with her melting wand.

After a few blissful moments of peace, they both got up and got to work. Draco cleaned up their mess and Hermione duplicated the tree, strategically placing it in different places of the ballroom.

They stood back and admired their work.

"I did so good," said Draco happily.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and checked off number one, to choose a tree.

Day one wasn't a _complete_ failure.


	2. Buying Decorations

**A/N: Chapter twoooooo mah dears! A huge hug and a cup of hot chocolate to** **a fan** **,** **Guest** **,** **Emilie124** **, and** **betty69blue** **. I love you guys!**

 **I'm sure you guys now understand that this is more of a humorous kind of story, a little different from my usual. I don't know. I'm not so great at humor, but here it goes! Chapter two, as promised. I keep my promises, folks.**

 **Review pweeeeeeese**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER TWO: GETTING DECORATIONS.

It was that time of year again.

Students milled about the shops, looking for something interesting to do or buy. Hogsmeade was lovely around Christmastime, with lights strung up and glowing orbs decorating windows or bobbing around people's heads.

However, two people weren't exactly in the Christmas spirit.

Hermione Granger and her Head Boy counterpart, Draco Malfoy, were arguing on the cobblestone path. "Green is such a murky color," said Hermione. "People will drown in it."

"Drown with joy!" Draco argued. He liked green.

"But red," continued Hermione. "will bring out the Christmas in everyone! It's such a festive color."

"Red is Gryffindor." said Draco pointedly. "I will not be surrounded by Gryffindor on a day where I'm supposed to be happy."

Hermione looked hurt. "You're surrounded by me practically every minute."

"Which is why," said Draco, pointing to the circles under his eyes. "I have _these_."

"You're never happy anyways," said Hermione, pouting.

"Shut up Granger. You're here to look for Christmas decorations, not to insult me."

Hermione frowned at him. "We still haven't agreed on a color theme."

Draco tried his best to look innocent. "Didn't you say something about green...?"

"No, Malfoy."

Now he pouted. Then he sighed. "How about we do...I don't know, maybe silver and gold?"

Hermione felt shocked that he had thought of that before she had. "Well, I don't know..."

" _Granger_."

"Oh, all right." she said. "Come on, this one looks pretty good."

They headed into a little wooden shop that lots of people were buying things from. There were decorations everywhere, and Hermione felt like Christmas had given her a warm hug and handed her a Santa hat.

She squealed excitedly, while Draco feigned joy, and practically danced into an aisle. She shook a box up at his face. "Look at these!" she said. "They're tiny little balls of light! Silver!"

Draco held up a string of tinsel in distaste. "Gold."

Hermione squealed again. "Oh, this is going to be great!"

After a while, they had gathered up a variety of decorations, some being ornaments and gold and silver accents. Draco paid for it all, even though Hermione offered to. Draco thought he was being a gentleman, but Hermione knew that he just wanted to show the pretty cashier just _how_ much money he had.

Together, they trudged back to the castle, decorations in hands. "You know, this is a lot of stuff." started Hermione slowly. "So I was thinking, can we take some of this back to our common room and decorate it a little? Just a little."

Draco frowned at her and her big, pleading eyes. "Fine."

She squealed again and Draco's frown deepened. "Will you _stop that_?"

She stopped.

They decorated the ballroom, and in the end, even Draco was forced to admit that it looked pretty nice. The entire room glittered with silver and gold, and the tree they had chosen and duplicated looked lovely.

They carried the leftover decorations back to their common room, where Draco unceremoniously dumped them on the floor.

Hermione put hers on the sofa and considered the room.

"Hmmm." she said, thinking.

Then she became a flurry of activity. Draco had sat down on the couch and had started on his Charms essay about enchanted mistletoe.

She hung the tinsel around the fireplace and had stuck poinsettias to the walls, and finally added the little balls of light that strung around the walls like Muggle Christmas lights. Then she started on the tree, adding ornaments and lights, until she reached the star on the top.

She couldn't reach. She tried jumping a few times, and then considered going to get Harry's broomstick, but a strong arm stopped her.

"Need help?"

Hermione handed Draco the star, and he reached up and put it on the top.

Draco put his hands on his hips and smiled, looking around the room. "I'd say I did a pretty good job." he said proudly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'd say that I definitely helped."

Draco waved her off. "A little."

Hermione pulled out her wrinkled piece of paper and a quill, and checked off day number two. "I'd say that _you_ are getting in the Christmas spirit." she told Draco, and she was right.


	3. Writing Christmas Cards

**A/N: Chapter three! I know y'all are excited. This story is so cute. I like writing cute stories.**

 **Review?**

 **Also, answer this question: Are** _ **you**_ **getting in the Christmas spirit? *cue reindeer***

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER THREE: WRITING CHRISTMAS CARDS.

"I still don't understand why I have to do this."

"Malfoy, shut up and smile for the picture."

She had forced him to wear reindeer antlers so she could take pictures of them and hang them around the common room.

"This is so stupid."

" _Malfoy!_ "

Draco put an over-the-top fake smile, like his face was being melted off.

 _Snap!_

Hermione examined the picture. "Good enough." she said.

"Why can't _I_ wear the hat and _you_ wear the antlers?"

"Because." said Hermione.

"Because what?"

"Just because." responded Hermione importantly. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Not."

"Okay, great." said Hermione, dragging him over to the sofa. "I need you to write a message on this card here, and I'll go take some artistic photo of our Christmas tree."

"A message to _who_?"

"It's the Christmas ball invitations, you hooligan."

Draco poised his quill over the card.

 _Dear people,_

 _There's a Christmas ball on Christmas, and if you're a loner and have nothing to do, you should come._

 _Signed,_

 _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Head Boy and Girl_

Hermione looked the card over. "So _this_ is why you have no friends." she said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" said Draco in a wounded tone.

She ripped the card up and threw it into the flames.

"Put your heart into it, Malfoy." she told him sternly.

Draco sighed loudly and obviously.

 _Dear receiver,_

 _You are luckily invited to the Hogwarts Christmas ball! Attire is formal, and no past knowledge of dance is required._

 _Signed,_

 _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Head Boy and Girl_

Draco tossed the card on the table and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Tell me when you're done so I can leave."

"I'm not done."

Draco opened one eye to look at Hermione snapping a picture.

She wasn't bad looking, he supposed. But she wasn't the kind of pretty you could easily notice, which was the kind of pretty Draco liked. She was the kind of pretty you noticed after having hours of witty conversations, or talked to in the snow. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was _very_ pretty.

Hermione snatched the antlers off his head, and then picked up his card.

"Hmmm." she said. Draco learned that she said 'hmmm' when she was thinking towards a positive response. So he closed his eyes again.

"Not bad." she said carefully, trying not to sound _too_ encouraging.

"Okay." said Draco. "Then can I _leave_?"

"You're supposed to be contributing to this project!"

"I _am_ contributing! I'm practically contributing my soul!"

Hermione growled at him and stamped her foot, and Draco blinked.

She printed out her artistic photo and put it on the card with a sticking charm. "Come here," she said, in a gentler tone.

He edged toward her warily.

She slammed his reindeer ears back on his head and then jammed her own Santa hat back on. "We're making a Christmas card." she told him, when he gaped at her.

"Smile!"

The camera flashed on it's own accord.

Draco was still gaping. "A-a _Christmas card_?"

"Yes. So I can send it to my family."

"You are _not_ —"

But Hermione was examining the picture. A slow smile graced her features, and Draco looked at her. "Let me see it," he said, swiping the camera from her and holding it too high for her to see.

He was laughing, and she was really smiling.

"Huh." said Draco. "This doesn't look that fake." He paused, and examined the picture again. "But those antlers are feminine. I don't like them."

"Is that sexist? And anyway, it doesn't matter if you like them or not." said Hermione, grabbing the camera from him. "I'm keeping that picture, and sending it to my family."

He glared at her, but he wasn't really that mad.

"So I can leave?" he asked after an awkward pause.

Hermione shrugged. "If you want."

But they both stood there, not looking at each other.

"Actually, I've got some homework I got to do, and it's quiet in here." said Draco, so he sat back down and stared at his finished Charms essay.

"Oh! Me too," said Hermione hurriedly, and sat next to him.

And all was companionable and silent for a while, until Draco started complaining about his antlers again.

Hermione checked off day three.


	4. Selecting a Song

**A/N: Well, here's chapter four! This story is creating the hugest bags under my eyes—I'm trying really hard to update and write and stuff and it is the** _ **shit**_ **.**

 **Anywho, here it is! Toast to Victory and her accomplishments. Which are basically only fanfiction, and eating excessive amounts of food and still being able to eat. Wow. That's unhealthy. Damn. Now I know.**

 **Leave some feedback, and also some suggestions for a super good Peter Pan fanfic or Dramione or basically whatever because I'm just that desperate.  
Review?**

 **Disclaimer: Songs mentioned are not mine.**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER FOUR: SELECTING A SONG.

"I'm not putting that on, Granger, no matter what you'll threaten to do to me."

"What if I told you that I'd cut out your intestines and feed them to Snape?"

"Morbidly violent, but no."

"Or steal a chunk of Hagrid's beard and put it in your pumpkin juice?"

Draco fought to keep a brave face.

"Or tell Ron that you asked him to the Christmas ball?"

Draco stumbled backwards in horror. "Oh, Merlin, _no_!"

Hermione sighed. "It's only a pair of headphones, Draco. I'm just seeing which songs you'll like."

"Why can't we use _wizard_ Christmas music?"

"Because," said Hermione, getting annoyed. "Wizard Christmas music sucks!"

"That's racist!"

"Anyway, these songs are _classic_. Most wizards know them."

" _I_ don't."

"Maybe because you're a failure of a wizard," Hermione muttered savagely.

"Hey!"

"Not even Jingle Bells?" said Hermione desperately.  
"We are not playing Jingle Bells at a Christmas ball."

"So you _do_ know it!" said Hermione triumphantly. Draco scowled. "Everyone knows that stupid song."

Hermione glared at him. "Listening to Christmas music is part of your list!"

Draco threw his hands in the air. "Can't we just do this _tomorrow_?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, fists clenched. He saw her knuckles whiten. Then they relaxed, and her skin turned a normal shade of gold.

"Alright, fine." she said through her teeth. "We can do it tomorrow. Besides, I have homework to do."

Draco exhaled a sigh of relief, and flopped down on the couch next to her, pulling out a Potions book.

He watched with hooded eyes over the top of his book as Hermione knelt beside the fire, stroking the flames a bit higher, filling the room with pale gold light.

It was a nice effect, he supposed, as the room turned a warm shade of red, and the shadow of the roaring flame flickered and danced across the wall.

He decided, for a moment, that red wasn't so bad after all.

He watched longer, to see Hermione fiddling with some Muggle instrument of hers, with some knobs and levers and such, and hoped that it wasn't a bomb to kill him. He wouldn't put it past her.

Just when he was about to get up and ask her what exactly it was, Hermione pressed a button, and soft music began to come from it. Draco stared at it.

"What is that?" he asked, when she came and sat down next to him.

"It's a radio," said Hermione happily. "I've just found the Christmas station!"

"Oh." said Draco, very _un_ happily.

They worked in silence for a while. At least, _Hermione_ did. Draco listened to the Christmas music.

" _O Holy Night_..."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned backwards.

" _...the stars are brightly shining..._ "

"Enjoying yourself?"

Draco's eyes snapped open, to look over at Hermione eyeing him in amusement. He scowled at her. "No."

"This isn't a Christmas ball song, by the way." continued Hermione as if he hadn't said anything at all.

The song continued and Draco secretly thought it was pretty.

Hermione stood up, stretched, and walked over to the counter. "What are you doing?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Just getting something to eat," she replied. "Want anything?"

"No." said Draco shortly. "Turn the volume up on that thing."

Hermione smirked at him.

"I'm doing my _job_."

She obliged all the same.

" _I'll really can't stay..._ "

" _Baby it's cold outside..._ "

"Oh, I love this one." said Hermione, starting to sing along. Draco was entranced with her.

" _Baby it's cold outside..._ " Hermione sang, dancing around the kitchen. She grabbed Draco's hands and yanked him up with her.

" _Say, what's in this drink?_ " Hermione spun him. He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Infiltrating your soul with the Christmas spirit." answered Hermione, grinning at him.

"Are you holding my hand?"

"Are you willingly touching me?"

" _I wish I knew how...to break this spell..._ " Draco spun Hermione.

" _I've got to get home..._ " He dipped her.

" _How can you do this thing to me?_ " They waltzed around the kitchen.

" _Oh, baby it's cold..._ "

" _Baby it's cold, outside!_ " They sung together in chorus, and Hermione spun around the kitchen in her very own solo. It was so adorable Draco couldn't help but pick up the camera and snap a picture. He printed it out. "This one's going right here," he said, sticking it to the wall.

Hermione crossed off day number four.


	5. Skating On Ice

**A/N: Chapter five! Sorry if these feel a little rushed, because** _ **I**_ **feel a little rushed. Oh well. I liked writing about dancing Draco and Hermione. No matter how terribly OC it is. LET ME LIVE MY DRAMIONE SHIPPING LIFE!**

 **Thanks again to Guest and betty69blue. You guys are awesome:) I sincerely love both you guys.**

 **Also, betty69blue asked a question about the status of Draco and Hermione's relationship. I don't think even _they_ know. They're pretty confused about it too. Mostly, they're friends. Friends that argue a whole lot. Friends that will probably get married just because I'm writing them :)**

 **Also, this story is mostly dialogue. Is that okay? It may not be okay. I don't care. I AM ONLY DIALOGUE AHAHAHA**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

-  
 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER FIVE: SKATING ON ICE.

"So... what does this have to do with Christmas?"

"Well," started Hermione, tracing her chalk on the ground and telling Draco to keep measuring. "Christmas has snow, and snow is related to ice. I wanted to do something cool for an activity, and not a lot of people know how to ice-skate."

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with _Christmas_?"

Hermione threw her chalk at him.

" _Ow!_ "

"Come on, hurry up on that measuring."

"I'm _doing_ it," said Draco, giving her his customary scowl and kneeling on the ground, measuring the length of their skating-rink-to-be.

Hermione took the moment to gaze around their surroundings at their beautiful ballroom. It really _was_ going well. She, personally, took a lot of pride in it.

"Okay, I'm done. I even marked it."

'Thanks, Malfoy." said Hermione, turning back around to look at his work.  
"Draco."

"What?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought that we should probably call each other by our first names."

Hermione blinked.

Draco backtracked. "I mean, we don't _have_ to." he said hastily. "Just a thought. We're partners in crime, Granger."

"Hermione."

" _What_?"

"It's Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Alright, _Hermione_."

"Alright, _Draco_."

They stood there, looking at each other awkwardly.

Draco coughed. "Anyway, so—"

"Yeah," said Hermione quickly. "We need to find a way to make the actual rink."

She tapped her chin and looked thoughtfully at the markings.

"Maybe you can do _Aguamenti_ and I'll try to keep the water in the boundary, and when there's enough water, you can turn it to ice."

Draco rolled up his sleeves. "Sounds good to me. Ready?"

"I was _born_ ready, Mal-Draco!"

" _Aguamenti!_ " Draco said, and a clear stream of water poured out of his wand.

Hermione was fixed in concentration, and she muttered a spell and pointed her wand at the overflowing ocean threatening to drown their work in the ballroom.

The water held back, but she could tell it was fighting against her. "A little help here, Malfoy,"

"Draco," Draco corrected as he came over. "Well, I can't do anything, Gran-Hermione. I'm doing the water thing."

"You're so unhelpful, Malfoy." Hermione grumbled.

"Draco."

"Shut up!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco—"

"Malfoy, I am _this close_ to stabbing you in the eye with your own wand."

"...Draco?"

The water overflowed, and both inhabitants of the ballroom ran for their lives.

"GRANGER, DO SOMETHING!"

Hermione shot a spell behind her, trying to keep the water back. It worked for about a second. "MALFOY, STOP THE SPELL, YOU IDIOT!"

Draco muttered a quick counter-spell, and the water sputtered out.

When they reached the door, Hermione turned around for a last stand. Draco cowered behind her.

The huge tidal wave, about three times Draco's size, stopped before their heads, and Hermione, grunting with the last of her strength, guided it back to the parameters of their measurements.

Holding the water back with her left hand, she did a new spell with her wand, turning the water to ice.

Smirking in satisfaction, she crossed her arms, though soaking wet. Draco stared at her, open-mouthed. "Granger, my hero!" he cried suddenly, and wrapped his arms around her knees.

"You may rise, lowly peasant."

Draco rose humbly.

"I charge you with drying this place up."

So Draco did, after he did both him and Hermione. She did a sticking spell on her ice spell, so it would stay. It was a very nice ice rink. She set up some walls around it, and it looked simply lovely.

Draco stood beside her. "Good job, Hermione." he said, getting her name right. "It looks great."

"Obviously." said Hermione modestly. "Do you want to try it out?"

"Oh, no." said Draco, backing away slowly.

"Aw, come on, Draco, it'll be fun!"

"I don't skate." said Draco warily, eyeing the door if he needed to run.

Hermione charmed a few chunks of ice to ice skates. "Those'll melt." Draco pointed out.

She shrugged. "Not in this atmosphere." She shivered. She tossed a pair to Draco, who involuntarily caught them.

He gulped.

Slowly, he put them on. They were black, so that was alright.

He took one step on the rink, and fell on his face.

Hermione laughed at him.

"Oh, sure," grumbled Draco. "This is all very funny, and now you can see my butt without staring subtly."

"I'm not staring at your butt!" defended Hermione, who stopped laughing.

"You know, Granger," said Draco, struggling to get up. "I may be incredibly stupid, but I _notice_ things."

"You just called yourself stupid," said Hermione, who skated easily around him in a circle.

"I _admitted_ I was stupid. There's some honor in that."

"Like you know anything about honor." scoffed Hermione.

"I know a little." said Draco, who reached out and grabbed her leg, causing her to trip and fall. "Malfoy, you cheat!"

Now he laughed.

She huffed, and stood up. She held out her hand to Draco, who took it. " _That_ is honor." she sniffed.

Draco did not let go of her hand, nor did he ever want to.

There was something very entrancing about Hermione Granger, and he wanted to find out what it was.

So she pulled him around the ice rink, and the cold made her eyes as warm as chocolate.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" said Draco when she let go of him. He raced around the rink, laughing, and Hermione found herself laughing just because _he_ was laughing.

She pulled out her list and managed to check off day number five before he crashed into her.


	6. Playing In Snow

**A/N: SO. MUCH. DIALOGUE. Do you like this 12 Days of Christmas thing? I do. I think it's kind of cute.**

 **Sorry if I'm not being funny or anything. I'm kind of tired today:( Have a good day, folks! I love you:)**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _the hidden kiss_.

CHAPTER SIX: PLAYING IN SNOW.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it, Draco?" said Hermione contentedly.

Draco shrugged evasively. "It's alright."

Hermione glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the cold." Draco said through his teeth.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. " _Really_? I thought you loved this stuff!"

"What stuff?" Draco asked grumpily.  
"Snow." Hermione replied, sticking out her tongue and catching some on it.

"Come on Draco, smile. We can complete day six today!"

"Really, now?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Today is six days after the first day."

She took his hand and pulled him to the grounds. "Make a ball with the snow." said Hermione.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Do what I tell you to do!"

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, woman! Merlin."

Awkwardly, Draco patted a lump together. "Is this okay?"

Hermione made a face at it. "That is the ugliest snowball I've ever seen in my life."

Draco threw it at her face.

"Like this," Hermione explained, after spitting the snow out of her mouth, holding out her own perfectly round snowball.

Draco glared at it, then made an even _rounder_ snowball, and held it out smugly. "There."

Hermione frowned at it. "Fine. Now roll it in the snow, and make it a bigger ball."

"How big?"

"As big as you can make it."

"Is that a challenge?" Draco asked, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco rolled the ball around in the snow like it was his _job_.

Soon the ball was up Hermione's torso. She blinked at it. "Oh."

Draco was about to lean against his snowball when he realized it would probably break. "Yeah." he said smugly. "Jealous?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I just have to put _this_ on top of it."

She gestured at a ball bigger than his. He frowned at it. Then he rolled his around a bit more. "Okay." he said. "Now do it."

Hermione told him that she couldn't pick it up by herself, so the two of them carried the medium-sized ball on top of his king-sized superior one.

"There." Draco said, wiping his gloved hands on his coat. "Now what?"

Hermione rolled a smaller ball and put it on the very top. "Good. Very good. I need you to find two stones of the same color."

Draco tried to find some stones, but all he found were some discarded peppermints from Hogsmeade. He brought them back to Hermione, who deemed them appropriate.

She placed two of them on opposite of the face of the top ball. She placed the other peppermints in a half-circle on the bottom of the face. She then pulled out a candy cane out of her pocket and stuck it between the eyes and mouth of the snowman.

"There." she said proudly, when she had finished. "Perfect."

"Almost." said Draco, who pulled off his scarf, and then Hermione's.

He wrapped them around the snowman's neck, the green and red melding together to make the perfect snow sculpture. Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled too, then reached down and made a snowball, then chucked it at Draco's face. He sputtered with cold.

"Payback," said Hermione, smiling mischievously.

But Draco would not be bested. He rolled up a snowball at him and let it fly.

Soon, there was a full-out snowball war, and the two people were soaked.

After a while, Hermione surrendered, after Draco began pelting her with snowballs. He was the more athletic one, after all.

She flopped down on the snow with the biggest smile. Draco joined her, and Hermione told him to move over a little, so he did.

She began spreading her arms and legs back and forth. Draco was amused. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel." replied Hermione. "You try."

But Draco wanted to see hers first.

She stood up, and there it was, a perfect snow angel. Feeling inspired, Draco lay on the snow and did the same thing Hermione had done. But when he stood up, there was nothing but a mess of swirls. His expression fell. "That's no angel," he said darkly. "Just a monster."

He turned away, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

She lay down on his snow monster and began moving her arms and legs again, and told him to help her up. "There," she said, looking at it. "Now it's perfect."

Draco looked at his deformed snow angel/monster, and he smiled at it.

And they stood together in the snow, beautiful people in the beautiful weather.

Hermione crossed off day number six.


	7. Making A Gingerbread House

**A/N: Aaaand it's chapter seven. Y'all get some kissing action in this one.**

 **Did I spoil it?**

 **I spoiled it. Oh well.**

 **Also, I wanted to call this chapter "The Gingerbread House God". But I didn't. It was a moment of insanity.**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER SEVEN: MAKING A GINGERBREAD HOUSE.

Draco gingerly draped a Muggle newspaper over their table in the Head common room, while Hermione bustled around in the kitchen.

It was their day off, and already, wonderful smells were wafting straight up into Draco's nose. It was really rather infuriating, because Hermione said that they wouldn't be able to _eat_ any of the stuff that she made, until after a while.

She came out, flushed pink from the fire, and eyes sparkling. Draco liked that side of her; yes, very much so.

She held a tray of gingerbread, fresh from the oven, very hot. "Are you excited?" she asked him, clearly because _she_ was excited. "Yes," lied Draco. _No_.

She hurried over to their little table. "It's like this, Draco." she told him, rather bossily. "I want you to take these four equal sized pieces of bread, and just form a little box with them." Draco did so. "Good! Now, take these two slices and place them over the top, like a roof."

Draco followed her instructions.

"Now you can make a little house with them! I'll do one too, and it can be like a competition." said Hermione happily, and started busily on her own house.

Draco looked at his house, and then at his supplies. Icing, candy, and chocolate. Edible things. You weren't supposed to build stuff with things that were _edible_. You were supposed to _eat_ it. Hermione was insane. He frowned at her.

Secretly, he stuffed three pieces of chocolate in his mouth. Hermione didn't even notice.

Draco smiled evilly.

Soon, all the chocolate pieces were gone, along with most of the candy. When Draco tried to peek at Hermione's gingerbread house, she'd shoo him away and cover it with her body.

In the end, Draco dipped his fingers in the icing and drew some smiley faces around his house. He threw on two M&M's, and then deemed it a work of art.

He presented it to Hermione proudly.

Hermione blinked at it. "Oh."

Draco smiled smugly. "Do you mean, ' _Oh, Draco, your house is so much better than mine! You should be deemed the gingerbread house god!_ '"

Hermione frowned at him, and then moved away from her gingerbread house.

It had a perfectly iced roof and windows, and little pieces of candy accenting every corner. She sprinkled some swirly designs with sugar over the roof, that had a glittery effect, and even made an M&M doorknob and everything.

Draco's jaw dropped.

"I think I may have to pay homage to you, oh gingerbread house goddess." he said finally, sighing.

Hermione smirked with pride.

"Now we can eat it!" she said, pulling off the doorknob. "I thought I gave you so much more candy, Draco."

Draco chuckled nervously.

But Hermione didn't notice. Accidentally, she dropped an M&M, and it rolled out the door.

"Oh, dear," said Hermione, who gave chase.

Draco hurried after her.

He was so busy hurrying that he didn't realize that she had stopped, until he crashed into her and they both tumbled down a staircase.

"Owwww," Draco moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Merlin, Granger, you have to keep moving! No need to make so much traffic."

Hermione glared at him and kicked his leg.

"Violence is not the key!" Draco told her, and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, _I'm_ going back to eat your gingerbread house. Goodbye."

But he could not leave.

It was as if every time he tried to take a step, an invisible force threw him back.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him from the ground. "Are you, now?"

"Stop this childishness, Granger." Draco sniffed, ripping her wand from her hand. He tried once more to leave, but the sheer force of the boundary in front of him threw him on top of Hermione, who screamed.

"Well, hello," said Draco, looking down on her, before she shoved him off.

When she tried to retreat up the stairs, however, it threw her back to Draco as well.

"What on earth...?" Hermione started, then trailed off, her eyes floating upwards to the ceiling.

There, many, many feet above them, hung a perfect, glistening, magical berry of mistletoe.

"Oh, _no_ ," said Hermione in horror.

"Oh no what?" Draco said, squinting up at the ceiling. "I don't see anything."

"You're blind," Hermione snarled. "I _can't_ believe this!"

"Whoa, Granger, calm down." said Draco, in what he thought was a soothing voice. "It's just a little plant or something."

"You _idiot!_ " said Hermione, and smacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

Hermione stomped away from him and sat on the ground, facing the opposite direction, seething.

"What is it with you and _hitting_ me today?" said Draco grumpily, coming and sitting next to her.

"No," said Hermione, pointing her wand at him. "Get away from me."

Draco was surprised. Hermione got angry with him sometimes, but this was a completely different type of anger. "Merlin, alright."

Fearfully, he edged away from her.

She gave him another glare, then turned away from him again.

They stayed there for a long while.

"Granger, don't hit me, but, what exactly are we doing here?"

"We're waiting." replied Hermione simply.  
"For what?" Draco asked, though he wondered if it was Hermione's sanity.

"For the mistletoe's spell to be worn off."

It felt as if she had hit him in the head again. " _Mistletoe?_ " He looked up at the innocent little plant. "Oh. But don't you just have to kiss...?"

"I am _not_ ," said Hermione, whipping around. "kissing you."

Draco felt more than a little offended. "Well, why not?"

"I might contract some kind of disease!"

Draco felt miffed. " _Disease_? That's rich, coming from _you_."

"Was that meant to be _racist_?"

"You'll never know!" Draco taunted. "And anyway, I bet your grandma is fat!"

" _What_?"

"You've got a fat grandma!"

"Draco, shut up. You're embarrassing yoursel—"

But Draco had grabbed her by the chin and kissed her full on the mouth.

She had a soft mouth, he realized, when neither of them pulled away. Draco pulled her closer, and she put her arms around his neck.

When he realized that he had to breathe to live, instead of kiss Hermione Granger, he was disappointed.

"Now I know where all that chocolate went," panted Hermione, and he grinned impishly.

Hermione pulled out her list and checked off day seven, and Draco went back upstairs to eat her gingerbread house. She smiled.


	8. Drinking Hot Chocolate

**A/N: I like this story a lot. It's cute and non-stressful.**

 **Disclaimer: No stories mentioned are mine, Harry Potter included. Many thanks to Guest, who keeps on sending me lovely reviews. I love you from the bottom of my black, Dramione-shipping heart.**

 **Review, my friends? :D**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER EIGHT: DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE.

It had been a good evening. There had been a good meal in the Great Hall, and Draco felt full and sleepy, which is one of the best feelings. All the work for the Christmas Ball was done, except for getting a date. Draco wasn't sure about that one. The only girl he wanted to bring was probably the only one who wouldn't go with him.

Speaking of the girl in question, she popped her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi, Draco!" she said brightly. "Wait a second. I'm just bringing something out."

Draco barely got the chance to smile at her before she flew back into the kitchen. He abruptly closed his mouth.

She came out a few minutes later, carrying a tray of two steaming mugs.

 _Poison?_ said the part of Draco's mind that was stupid and didn't find Hermione's Muggle blood appealing.

 _Shut up._ said the other part, the part that thought that Hermione was kind of hot.

"Hot chocolate," said Hermione, beaming at him. He looked at her warily. She was a little TOO happy for his liking. He didn't know why.

"Thanks," Draco replied, taking a cup. "Careful," Hermione said, taking a seat on the opposite sofa. "It's hot."

"I realized," Draco responded dryly.

There was an awkward silence that surprised Draco that followed. There weren't many silences between them anymore. And if there was, it'd be companionable.

Hermione, of course, broke it first. "Hot chocolate is number eight on our list." she told him. "Is it good?"

"I've had hot chocolate before, Granger."

Hermione frowned at him. "Hermione. It's Hermione, Draco."

Draco nodded. "I know, I know, I keep forgetting. Old habit, you know?"

She continued to frown at him, then took a sip of her chocolate. "You know," she said at last. "This is rather stereotypical."

"Why do you say that?" asked Draco, taking another sip and looking at her in interest.

"Because." said Hermione thoughtfully. "Isn't this the picture people paint of a holiday evening? Hot chocolate by the fire, people wearing red and green... you know, stuff like that."

"I suppose." Draco nodded. "All we need now is some Christmas music."

"Oh no," said Hermione, pointing a finger at him. "No more Christmas music for you. How about I tell you some Christmas stories instead?"

"Please do," said Draco, setting himself in a more comfortable position.

"Okay. Once upon a time—"

"Gra—Hermione, this is a Christmas story. You can't start it like that."

"And why not? Every good story starts with that."

"I beg to differ," said Draco indignantly. "That's a bold claim you're making there, Miss Granger."

"It's a fact." said Hermione crisply. "Now. Can I continue?"

After a moment, Draco nodded.

"Once upon a time, don't correct me, Draco, there was a jolly old man named Santa Claus, who gave presents to good children on Christmas. To get around the world, he had a great red sleigh pulled by several reindeer, one of which's name was Rudolph. Rudolph's nose was a bright, neon red, which glowed in the dark. All the other reindeer laughed at him for having such a strange nose, but it turned out alright for him in the end, because Santa asked him to guide his sleigh around with his glowing nose. All the other reindeer were jealous, but they listened to Santa, and Rudolph became the most famous reindeer of all time. The end."

"That's a dark story," Draco commented when she finished. She cocked her head. "Why?"

"It's about being made fun of for your identity." Draco told her.

"Which is a common theme today." Hermione responded, snuggling up on her sofa.

"Still. The reindeer didn't like him in the end, either. The only person who did was his boss."

"Draco, would you stop over analyzing a children's story?" She threw a blanket over her shoulders. "Shall I tell you another?"

"Go ahead."

"Well." Hermione started, folding her hands over her lap. He could tell that she liked this sort of thing.

"There was a very poor couple who loved each other very much."

"Sounds like us," joked Draco, but he regretted it after he said it, when Hermione turned a brilliant red. "Stop it, Draco." she scolded, taking a sip of hot chocolate to cover her reddened cheeks.

He swallowed.

"Anyway, the girl had very beautiful hair."

"Unlike you," Draco interrupted, trying to kill the tense mood he had just created.

"Draco, will you _stop_ interrupting? The man had this lovely watch, that he treasured beyond all things besides his wife.

"It was the Christmas season, and each wanted to get something for the other. The woman decided to sell her pretty hair, and the man his pretty watch. The wife used the money to buy a silver chain that she thought would go with his watch, and the man bought some tortoiseshell combs that he thought would look beautiful in her hair.

When each returned home, and found out what each had bought, they wept, but it was for love. They realized that the greatest Christmas present, was each other." Hermione finished finally, sighing softly. "That's one of my favorites."

"Kind of romantic," said Draco, shifting uncomfortably.

"Kind of."

Draco cleared his throat and gathered his small amount of courage. "So.. what do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't know yet."

"Don't sell your hair." he cautioned. "I might buy you some tortoiseshell combs."

"You don't have to get me anything." she told him, not meeting his eyes. "Shall I take your cup?"

"I'm not finished." Draco replied, and grabbed her arm when she tried to escape to the kitchen. "Hermione."

"What?" she breathed, still looking away from him.

"We _kissed_ yesterday."

Hermione made a strange noise that sounded like she was choking. "Can we not talk about it?" she whispered. "Please? Let's wait till Christmas, Draco."

Draco frowned, but let go of her arm. "Fine. Then I'm putting on Christmas music."

Hermione didn't answer, because she was checking off day number eight.


	9. Going Shopping

**A/N: Story time! Once upon a time, there was a girl named Victory. She got sick from work overload. The only cure is more reviews. Care to donate? THE END.**

 **That was slick huh? *insert smirk emoji here***

 **(In exchange for more reviews: I'll give you a spoiler. HARRY AND RON IN NEXT CHAPTER! HOLLA! PARTY! Okay bye.)**

 **But yeah! Have you guys listened to the song "2 Poor Kids" by Ruth B.? It's incredible. I'm addicted to it.**

 **Also, tell me which three Disney characters represent you best of all. I've been pondering this for me and tons of other people, and I've narrowed mine down to: Hades, Ariel, and Peter Pan. What about you? PM me and we can discuss this in length.**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER NINE: GOING SHOPPING.

Draco Malfoy was enjoying a cold afternoon in Hogsmeade, and perusing some shops. You could say that Draco was in the Christmas spirit, because you'd be right.

There were a lot of things that Draco Malfoy had appreciation for, and one of them, it seemed, was Christmas.

He also had appreciation for Hermione Granger, who was off somewhere buying something. He didn't know. She usually went off like that. He didn't take it personally.

He wanted to get her a present, but what would he get for Hermione Granger? The first thing that came to mind was a book, but he figured that lots of people would get her books, and he didn't want to be just _them_.

So Draco thought and thought, then thought some more. He then had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it was a good one. _He_ liked it, but he didn't know if she would.

He hurried into a shop selling empty notebooks and such, paper and pens and ink bottles. "Hello," he said shortly, to the man at the desk. "Are you selling any empty photo albums?"

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to get for Draco. She didn't even know _if_ she should get something for Draco. Were they even friends? He was _her_ friend. Probably. She didn't know. It was too complicated. She didn't suppose he'd get something for her.

Still, it'd be nice to leave something under the tree for him. She wanted to give him a real Christmas, and what kind of Christmas would it be without presents?

But _what_ to get him was the question. Something wholesome and meaningful, probably.

Hmmm. She thought.

A idea raced through her mind like Harry's Firebolt.

And she hurried to the nearest Muggle shop.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you sell any radios?"

* * *

Hermione and Draco collapsed in front of the fire, arms laden with bags. "Granger, how do you know if you've died?" Draco asked her, eyes closed dramatically."Because I, I assure you, am dead." Hermione frowned at him. "You're not dead, Draco."

"But how do you _know_?" Draco countered. "Maybe we're all dead, in hell somewhere, forced to shop for pathetic holidays and people." Draco's eyes widened. "I've just stumbled upon a revelation!"

"You're not dead." she told him. "Unfortunately, you are very much alive and annoying. Draco Malfoy in the flesh! Christmas shopping done?"

Draco nodded. "Didn't have many people to shop for."

She snickered. "Didn't think so."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco said sarcastically. "I'm afraid I miscalculated the meager amount of two friends you have."

"Excuse me, but I have way more than two friends."

"Sure you do," said Draco lazily.

"I do," Hermione insisted. "Look at all these gifts!"

"Maybe you're strange and bought them all for yourself."

"Oh, DO shut up." Hermione growled.

"Wait, let me count them. Potter. Weasley." Draco let out a gasp of fake surprise. "Well, by thunder, that's about it!"

"Didn't I say to shut up?" Hermione seethed. "There's also you, anyhow."

Draco blinked.

Hermione blinked.

"Oh." said Draco, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "Aha."

"AHAHAHA." Hermione laughed crazily to kill the silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Draco said crazily.

Then he coughed.

She coughed.

"Anyway." They both said, and then looked away. Draco found his fingers very interesting.

 _One finger, two finger, three finger four! Five finger, six finger, seven finger more!_

"Well, now I have to buy you a present too." Draco lied, trying to act like he didn't want to, even though he already had.

"You don't have to," said Hermione, mortified, her cheeks bright red.

"Oh, but Hermione, I _must_ ," said Draco, back to himself again. "I simply can _not_ allow you to pay a tiny bit of your tiny bit of money for _me_ and not get anything back."

"I literally do not understand why I speak to you at all. It's like talking to a chair, just worse." said Hermione curtly, folding her legs and arranging her hair over her brilliantly red cheeks.

"Have you a date to the ball?" Draco asked nonchalantly, trying to change the subject. And anyway, he was absolutely _dying_ to know. Really.

"No." said Hermione, glaring at him. "And I'm not going with you, either, so don't even think about asking."

"I'm not going to ask you to the ball!"

"Yeah, okay."

"Girls grovel at my feet! I am the superior male!"

Hermione scoffed.

He glared at her.

She glared at him.

Draco, of course, broke first. "Hermione Granger, you _will_ go to the ball with me, I swear it!" he shouted, standing up in a fit of passion.

She raised an eyebrow coolly.

He say down weakly and wondered if he could drown himself in tears of embarrassment. Or maybe the blood of his dying reputation.

"Please?" he added, throwing in a bit of desperation for show. After all, if he was going to destroy his reputation, he was going to do it _properly_.

Hermione folded her hands primly. "How quaint." she sniffed. "You peasant, begging for my hand to the dance."

Draco gritted his teeth. She was lucky she was pretty.

"Fine." she said finally, sighing, and opened a book.

"Fine?" Draco exploded. "No, 'oh Draco, thank you so much for asking me!'?"

"Nope."

"You, Granger, are a first class frustration." Draco said, pointing a finger at her face. He got up in a huff and left, grinning secretly to himself. _He got the girl! Take that, Weasley!_

If he looked back, he would've seen her smiling, and checking off day number nine on her checklist.


	10. Baking

**A/N: Hiya, folks! IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OMG IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS I AM SO FRICKING EXCITED!**

 **Ahem. Anyway.**

 **I'd like to thank all you people for your kind words. I read all your reviews and practically melt. You people are so sweet!**

 **Also, HARRY AND RON IN THIS CHAPTER! I sincerely love these guys, really. Loved them in the books, the movies, the fanfictions— these guys are generally cool all the time. And they really love Hermione, and only want the best for her. WHICH, as we regularly forget, is NOT DRACO. Draco, I'm sorry, is an asshole.**

 **But they're still cute together:D**

 **Disclaimer: No songs mentioned are mine. Really. I promise.**

 **P.S. Harry is adorably conceited in this fanfiction. I like him that way.**

 **P.P.S. I know this is a bit early for my updates, but I'm going to a funeral on Christmas Eve, and it happens to be quite a while away. I can't even guarantee I'll post Chapter 11 tomorrow! If I don't, I swear to you beautiful, wonderful, incredible people that both eleven and twelve will be posted on Christmas.**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER TEN: BAKING.

"Hermioneeeeeee," said Ron, throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "We barely see you anymore!"

"I know, I know," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "But I've got work to do!"

"Work with the ferret." said Harry, who frowned. "Why was he made Head Boy again?"

"Yeah!" added Ron angrily. "It could've been me!"

"Or me," said Harry in a holier-than-thou tone.

"Harry, Ron, I feel like you've forgotten how Draco switched sides during the war." Hermione informed them sternly. "You should really try and include him, with all the Inter-House Unity Dumbledore's trying to enforce."

"Still an annoying bastard." responded Ron, and Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ronald! I'm going to see him right now, anyhow."

"Nooooooow?" Ron whined.

"Nooooooow?" Harry whined.

"Nooooooow." Hermione confirmed.

"Awwwwww." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Say, Hermione, neither Harry or I've got a date to the dance. Are you going with anyone? I was thinking you and me and Harry and Ginny."

Hermione blushed, and wondered exactly how fast she could run.

"I'mactuallygoingtogowithDracoMalfoy."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

" _What?_ "

"Heh." Hermione flushed. "Anyway, I'm late. See you! Bye!" And with that, she ran for her life.

Harry scratched his head. "Hermione's been kinda weird lately. Think Malfoy has anything to do with it?"

"He probably poisoned her." Ron said darkly. "I can't believe she's not going with me! With _me!_ "

"I can." said Harry in distaste.

"Harry! Back me up!"

Harry patted him wisely on the head. "Cheer up, Ron. I'm sure _someone_ will go with you." With that, he turned and walked away snootily, only to trip over a chair and fall on his face.

"That was graceful."

"Shut up, Ron."

* * *

"Hi, Draco!" said Hermione breathlessly, as she tore into the Common Room. Draco had been talking to himself in front of the mirror, and had frozen with his mouth open.

She looked at him curiously. "Draco?"

Draco closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Merlin, Granger, don't you ever knock?"

Hermione gave him a strange look, then turned back to the bag she had been holding.

Draco exhaled.

"Here," she said bossily, handing him random things to hold. "Take those to the kitchen."

Draco took them, and dumped them unceremoniously on the countertop. "What _is_ all this stuff, Granger?" he asked suspiciously, glancing at the multiple bags.

"Baking supplies," Hermione responded excitedly. "We're going to make Christmas cookies!"

Draco blinked. " _Baking?_ Granger, I've never cooked in my life!"

"Well, that's why you're going to learn now." she replied in an end-of-conversation tone. "You can't just have house elves doing your dirty work for the rest of your life!"

"No, of course not." Draco snorted. "That's why I'll get a wife!"

Hermione threw something at him. "You, my friend, are a sexist pig that should be thrown into a hole to die."

"Hey, calm it down, Granger." Draco grinned at her. "You know I'm right."

"Right about to be run through with a meat cleaver." Hermione told him, picking one up threateningly. "Now, shut up and do as I say or it'll be the end of you."

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Boss lady."

Hermione told him to mix the dry ingredients together, while she did the wet.

Hermione leaned over his shoulder to check his mixture. "Did you add the right package?" she asked warily. "Of course I did! Who do you think I am, an idiot like Weasley?" Draco answered haughtily. He had insulted Weasley and esteemed himself at the same time, and wanted to give himself a high five.

Hermione glared at him. "This is wrong. You'll have to start over, so go throw it out!"

"Noooooo!" Draco whined, hugging the mixing bowl protectively. "Mine. _Mine!_ "

"Draco Malfoy, stop acting like a child!"

Draco, feeling juvenile and giddy from all the sugary smells, stuck his tongue out at her and danced around the kitchen, holding out his bowl tauntingly.

He counted about four seconds before Hermione came chasing after him.

And suddenly, too soon, it was over. Hermione was a hairsbreadth away from him, and he was backed against the wall.

"Can I kiss you?" Draco breathed, staring down at her sparkling eyes. She growled at him warningly. Oh, she was so hot.

Draco sighed loudly and obviously. "Fiiiiiiiine," he said, sounding rather depressed for a moment, then grew devilishly evil. Hermione had only a second to react until it was too late, and Draco had dumped the mixture over her head.

She screamed, and Draco cackled with glee.

"Oh, that is _it!_ " Hermione shouted. "You are _grounded!_ "

"Aw, come on, Mom!" Draco teased, throwing handfuls of flour at her appropriately Christmas-colored face.

But Hermione was a warrior. She had survived a _war_ , and _he_ thought he could beat _her_ in a food fight? She didn't think so.

With a yell, Hermione reached for the bowl of wet ingredients and launched it at Draco's face.

There was a pause.

"Good aim." Draco remarked, trying to wipe egg off his forehead, then ran for his life.

Hermione, war-crazed, chased after him, throwing food after food at him, including a tomato, which unfortunately hit its mark.

When she brandished a container of pancake syrup over him, he cowered near the breakfast table. "I surrender! I surrender!" he squeaked, holding his hands over his head, and grinning madly.

"Say I win."

"I win."

Hermione hit him on the head with the syrup bottle.

"OW! Fine, you win."

" _Hermione_ wins."

" _Hermione_ wins." Draco repeated, smirking at her.

"Hermione is the wisest."

"Hermione is the wisest."

"Hermione is the queen."  
"Hermione is the queen."

"Whatever Hermione says goes."

Draco struggled to repeat the last one. "W-whatever Hermione says goes."

She thought.

"One more thing." she told him, smirking uncharacteristically.

Draco gulped.

"What?"

She tapped her mouth. "One kiss, please."

Draco raised an eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips.

"A kiss?" Draco repeated lazily, standing up and stretching. "You know, even though you _say_ you've won, I feel like _I_ really won in the end." And he pressed his mouth against hers.

When they broke apart for air, Draco was holding the camera. "That one's going on the wall." Draco said reverently, looking at the picture.

Hermione and Draco were kissing, both covered in random cooking ingredients.

"Well, Granger?" Draco said, reaching out his arms. "Want to join me in the shower?"

She hit him.

They cleaned up the kitchen and each other using magic, and Hermione proposed the idea of them trying to make cookies again. She told him to do the dry ingredients once more, _just_ the way she told him to, and she did the wet.

When they finished, Draco doubting the correctness of his mixture, she put them all together, and stirred for a while.

"Okay." she said, seemingly satisfied. "We're going to scoop up little bits and put them on this cookie sheet. Easy enough?"

Draco shrugged noncommittally.

He put little blobs of cookie dough onto the sheet, while Hermione perfected them.

"Into the oven it goes!" Hermione danced around, and turned on the radio.

" _Rockin' around, the Christmas tree..._ "

Draco did his homework while he waited for the cookies to bake, and Hermione started making all sorts of random Christmas stuff, and it smelled heavenly in their room. Cinnamon and peppermint and the subtle scent of their evergreen candle... all in front of the warmest roaring fireplace. Draco was content.

"They're ready!"

Hermione was positively glowing.

Draco ran for the cookies like he was dying and they were the cure. "Careful!" Hermione warned, holding out a hand. "They're straight from the oven, and they're hot."

"Not as hot as me," Draco replied, before reaching out and taking one. He burned his tongue, but swallowed the pain to save his pride.

And for the rest of the night, they enjoyed Christmas cookies, a roaring fireplace, and each other.

Hermione checked off day ten.


	11. Watching Movies

**A/N: IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, HUZZAH! HARRY AND RON MAKE MY LIFE BETTER!**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER ELEVEN: WATCHING MOVIES.

"I can _not_ believe you've betrayed me like this!" Draco screamed from one side of the room.

Hermione wrung her hands worriedly. "Draco—"

"Don't DRACO me! Traitor!"

Hermione exhaled in exasperation. "Draco, it's only Harry and Ron."

"Only? ONLY? Soon you'll bring in Luna Lovegood!"

"Luna's lovely!" Hermione said defensively. "And anyway, this is only for tonight."

Draco glared at her, fists shaking. "I don't have to stay."

She shrugged. "But I'd like you to."

Draco screamed in frustration. Angrily, he flung himself onto the couch like a kid cooling down after a tantrum.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that angry." Hermione told him serenely. Her eyes were warm.

"Shut up." Draco glowered at her.

She smiled at him. "Good boy. We're going to watch some old Christmas movies. That okay?"

"Does it matter?" Draco grumbled. "We'll watch them anyway."

"I'm thinking about this one." said Hermione, eyes sparkling. She held up "The Grinch."

The Head Common Room already held a TV, though neither of them had ever used it. Hermione had just figured out to turn on the DVD player, and she decided to complete her list with Harry and Ron as well.

Some girls may feel uncomfortable in a room full of men, but Hermione was not that girl. These people were her best friends, at times, even Draco.

"That looks stupid." Draco responded rudely. He did not even know what a TV was.

Just when Hermione was about to hit him in the head with the movie, (YOU look stupid), a knock came at the door. Draco came out from behind the sofa, and cowered when Hermione glared at him. He stood stoically beside her at the door, trying to mentally prepare himself for Harry and Ron's entrance.

Hermione swung open the door, grinning widely.

Harry and Ron stood, staring them down with arms crossed and eyes narrowed, back to back.

Draco blinked. "Is this some kind of formation or...?"

"Well, well, well." Harry said darkly, glaring at him. "Yeah," added Ron unnecessarily, glaring at him too. "If it isn't Malfoy. Didn't expect to see _you_ here." Harry continued in a low, dramatic, villainous tone.

"I...live here."

"HA!" Harry snorted derisively. "Come on Ron. Let's go find a place where we _can't_ see him."

"That'll be the floor." Draco supplied helpfully. "Please, go ahead, I insist."

Harry frowned at him. "'Mione, are we really watching a movie with him?"

"I think 'Mione's a stupid nickname." Draco said inconsequentially.

"Yes, Harry, we are. We're all family here!" said Hermione, beaming happily. "Now. Let's get started!"

She skipped over to the DVD player and held up a movie. "This okay?"

It was The Grinch. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Ron told her and Malfoy stared at him, open-mouthed. "My new best friend," he breathed.

But Hermione whipped them all up into obedience and sat them on the sofa.

* * *

"This is the greatest movie ever!" Ron squealed. "It's practically describing Malfoy!"

Draco glared at him.

"See! See! YOU NAUSEATE ME, MR GRINCH!"

Draco's glare intensified.

"YOUR HEART'S AN EMPTY HOLEEEEE!"

"Those aren't the correct lyrics, Ron." Hermione told him patiently. "And anyway, Draco likes christmas a lot more than the grinch does. Don't you, Draco?"

"Since when have you called him Draco?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Since we were mature enough to accept our differences." Hermione responded, raising her eyebrows. "I expect you to do the same."

Harry tried to say something, but no words came out of his open mouth. "B-but he's MALFOY!" he sputtered, as if what he had said made sense. "He's the grinch!"

"I am NOT the grinch!"

"He's evil!"

"YOU'RE A MEAN ONE, MR GRINCH!"

"Weasley, I swear I will beat you to death with this pillow."

"YOUR HEART'S AN EMPTY HOLEEEE!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THAT ONE LYRIC?!"

"Okay, how about this— YOU'VE GOT GARLIC IN YOUR SOUL!"

"GET OUT!"

"STOP!" Hermione shouted, and the three fell silent. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she continued shouting.

" _You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich— with arsenic sauceeeee_..." muttered Ron at Draco, who gave him a death glare.

"All of you— opposite sides of me, NOW!" Hermione snarled.

They scrambled to the good seats.

"Now," Hermione breathed dangerously. "We are going to watch this movie. And enjoy it. Without speaking a single word to another person. Got it?"

"Got it!" the three chorused meekly.

"Good." Hermione replied icily. "Now shut up. This is a good part."

So they watched The Grinch. And Home Alone. And Elf. And The Polar Express. And a whole crapload of Christmas movies. All were entertaining, and some were stranger than others. That was okay, Draco realized. Because differences were okay. Differences were still entertaining, no matter how different. He thought about this new concept for a long while, even after Harry and Ron had left, and Draco had finished dinner.

"Harry and Ron are a good sort," he announced to Hermione after a solid four hours since their departure and his complaints about their hygiene.

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione repeated, eyebrows raised, dunking her dishes in the sink. "Since when do you call them by their first names?"

"Since we were mature enough to accept our differences." Draco parroted her from before. "Besides. Good sort are meant to be called by first name. I think I may even invite them over sometime."

Hermione stared at him, mouth hanging open.

Draco nodded slowly at first, then quick. "Yeah, you're probably right. Too soon?"

Hermione continued staring at him.

"And anyway," Draco continued. "Weasley's socks are horrendous. Did you see the state of those things?"

"You're inviting them over?!"

"Yes, Granger, keep up." Draco replied immediately. "It was only a thought. I feel rather bad for telling them to sit on the floor."

"You— have a conscience?!"

"Maybe so." Draco wondered at the ceiling thoughtfully, and Hermione was struck by his resemblance to the innocence of a young boy. And involuntarily, she smiled, of her own accord. There were many things yet of Draco Malfoy to learn, but _she_ had leaned that they were worth learning.

She checked off day eleven, and watched Draco Malfoy wonder at the world.


	12. Dancing

**A/N: Merry Christmas.**

* * *

 _his christmas list._

CHAPTER TWELVE: DANCING.

Hermione looked into the mirror and gazed at her own reflection. Was she pretty?

 _It doesn't matter, it doesn't_ , she kept repeating to herself, a never-ending mantra of low self-esteem.

Draco thought she was pretty. At least, _she_ thought he thought that she was pretty. Oh, what was she even saying anymore? Draco Malfoy had kissed/dated/danced with girls much, _much_ prettier than she. Much.

Uncomfortably, she smoothed her dress.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione." Ginny told her, appearing from the bathroom. She had helped Hermione get ready. "And Malfoy will think so too, I know it."

Ginny was the only one who knew who Hermione's date was. Hermione wasn't so sure how it'd go down with the boys. (I.E: Harry. Ron.)

Hermione took a deep breath. "You're right, Ginny." she said, suddenly business-like. "I'm going down, care to join me?"

Ginny nodded emphatically. "Sure! I wonder what Harry's wearing..." she drifted off into dreamy silence.

Ginny was wearing a lovely green dress, and Hermione had braided ivy into her hair. She looked simply beautiful. Hermione knew Harry would agree with her.

What was Hermione wearing?

Red.

Brilliant, Christmas red.

She wasn't sure if Draco liked red.

When Hermione reached the stairway, it occurred to her that this was the stupidest idea ever, and Hermione Granger was _not_ stupid, so she turned around and tried to make a break for it.

Ginny caught her at the last second. " _Hermione!_ Shame on you, being a Gryffindor and all. You've been spending too much time with that Slytherin."

Hermione was having a panic attack.

"Oh, shut up, it's just Malfoy." Ginny told her soothingly. "And anyway, the ballroom looks incredible. I can barely believe my eyes!"

Ginny was right, of course. The ballroom did look rather nice.

"We'll go down, Hermione. It'll be fun, you'll see."

So Hermione gripped Ginny's hand as hard as she could, and slowly descended down the stairs.

She stared fiercely at the ground, feeling ugly and large and clumsy. When she reached the bottom step, Ginny squeezed her hand. "Look who it is."

Hermione peeked.

And it was Draco.

He looked dashing, as she assumed he would.

Black dress robes and shiny shoes, hair falling in his eyes. But the loveliest thing was the way he looked at her, at that very moment.

And she smiled at him.

When he bowed and asked for her hand, it seemed there was nothing else to do, but do it.

So she did.

And they swirled about the ballroom, dancing in candlelight and Christmas colors, around and around, flashes of joy, glimpses of love.

Draco tried to tell her once or twice how beautiful she looked, but she had thrown her head back and swum in the music, mouth laughing, eyes closed, and nothing came out of his mouth.

Soon, people stopped to watch them, the two angels dancing around the ballroom, and even the music felt prettier.

Then everybody started dancing, closer and closer to the two people, but they didn't even notice. They were too lost in each other.

When their feet felt like falling off, they went and got some drinks.

Harry and Ron joined them, along with Ginny and Lavender Brown, their dates.

"You look happy." Harry remarked stiffly. "I'm—glad."

Hermione threw her arms around him, and his glass of pumpkin juice fell on Ron.

"Me too." grumbled Ron, hoping for a hug, which he too received, albeit a little less whole-hearted, since she took great care not to touch the pumpkin juice stain and ruin her dress.

Draco stuck out his hand. "Thank you, gentlemen." he said formally, and they all shook.

"How about an evening of Quidditch?" Draco forced out, his dignity wilting up and dying on the spot.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise.

"Er— okay." Harry answered finally. "Tomorrow?"

"Day after."

"Fine."  
"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Oookay, everyone." Ginny interrupted, giving them all strange looks. "Back to dancing?"

"Actually, I'm okay right here." Harry objected hopefully.

Ginny glared at him, and he whimpered, following her back to the dance floor. Ron and Lavender also tagged along after them, and then it was just Hermione and Draco.

"Back to dancing?" Hermione asked him, and he smiled at her.

And off they went, spinning and swirling and dipping. It was a lovely feeling, even just to watch the two of them.

Soon, the ballroom was dim, and it was only them.

Draco stopped, and Hermione stopped, surrounded by silence.

"Here," Draco said abruptly. "I have something for you." And out of his pocket he pulled a book.

"I didn't want to put it under the tree, so I could give it to you myself." Draco added, searching her face with his eyes. Hermione opened the book, and she smiled. It was filled with pictures of them during Christmas. The nicest, prettiest pictures. "So _that's_ why the walls felt so bare today." Hermione teased, smiling at him. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She hugged the book to her chest.

"I have something for you, too." she told him, pulling something out of her purse and tapping it with her wand to enlarge it.

Draco took it and eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a radio," Hermione told him, eyes sparkling. "Or a CD player. You can listen to music with it."

Draco grinned at her, and pressed one of the buttons.

"... _I really can't stay_ ,"

"Baby, it's cold outside," the two people chorused, then laughed.

Draco turned off the radio, and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, also, on a side note. I'm in love with you. Merry Christmas."

Hermione sputtered and choked. " _W-what?_ "

"Merlin, Granger, don't die on me!"

" _What?!_ "

Draco sighed loudly and obviously. "I'm in _love_ with you. Honestly, pay attention the first time. How many times do you expect me to repeat it?"

Hermione was in shock. "What?"

Draco snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Granger. Are you okay in there?"

"I-I love you too." Hermione stuttered out, staring at him. "I think. I don't know what love is. I mean, I think you're kind of attractive."

Draco stared at her.

"Granger, you _better_ love me back. I'm not exposing my feelings for you to _admire_ them. We're supposed to go and sleep together now."

Hermione hit him in the head with her book. "No."

Draco scowled.

"Merry Christmas, anyhow." Hermione told him. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Is this how it goes?" Draco asked the ceiling, trailing after her. "Express feelings, go to bed. Is this how it _works?_ "

"Yes, Draco." Hermione replied patiently.

"Well, _fine!_ I'm going to bed to nurse a broken heart! Good _night_!"

As he stomped away, Hermione laughed. Then she turned around and tackled him from behind.

"Christmas night in the common room?"

Draco stared at her, then grinned.

"That's fine by me."

And it was.

 _the end._


End file.
